Princesa Perdida
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Escapar de las dificultades no resuelve nada pero... ¿qué hacer entonces? Kushina es hija única del rey de Uzushiogakure. Cuando se entera de las intenciones de su padre de unirla con un príncipe extranjero, Kushina planea un escape que la lleva directamente al mejor amigo de su madre. Ella luchará por sobresalir en un mundo hombres, y contra sus nuevos sentimientos por Minato.
1. La Fuga

**_Princesa Perdida_**

**_ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto :3_**

**_Mundo Alterno: Minato tiene diecinueve años, y Kushina dieciocho._**

_La fuga_

La oscuridad es profunda y tenebrosa. Las calles de la ciudad están desiertas, y el silencio es consumidor. Lo único que escucho es mi irregular respiración entrecortada.

La enorme capa oscura que traigo ondea al ritmo de mis zancadas, al igual que mi largo y odioso cabello rojo. Estoy cansada de correr, pero no debo detenerme. No ahora que al fin he logrado escapar de ellos. Los he dejado muy atrás, pero necesito un lugar en donde esconderme.

Me paro en seco y coloco las manos en mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Ésta es la avenida, pero no recuerdo cuál es la casa.

—¡Por allá! ¡Vayan! —escucho un grito a mis espaldas.

Volteo y distingo horrorizada a los guardias del palacio.

¡Demonios! Me han alcanzado.

Echo a correr de nuevo y me acerco a una puerta. Toco con demasiada fuerza, desesperada; sólo necesito que me escondan, sólo eso y ya. Cualquiera puede hacerlo, ¿o no?

Al otro lado del umbral se oyen pasos lentos y pesados.

—¡Abran! ¡Abran, por favor! —grito golpeando la puerta con los puños.

Ésta emite un crujido sordo y, de pronto, retrocede dejando ver a un hombre alto y con cabello blanco. Suspiro de alivio. He dado con el lugar correcto. Él se fija en mí y entorna los ojos.

—¿Princesa Kushina? —pregunta, incrédulo.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones —respondo—. ¡Escóndeme, por favor!

Él se hace a un lado, dejándome pasar, y luego cierra detrás de mí.

Su casa es pequeña y muy sencilla. En la mesa del fondo, una vela solitaria sobre un pequeño plato es la única que infunde un poco de iluminación a la habitación. Un armario, dos sillones, tres sillas, la mesa, y nada más. Hago una mueca. ¿En dónde quedó todo su dinero?

Me quito la capa y la dejo tirada en el suelo mientras respiro profundo tratando de calmarme.

—Bueno, y ahora… —comienza el hombre—… ¿ya puedes decirme qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo siento, Jiraiya —me disculpo masajeándome las sienes—. Eres el único al que podía acudir.

Jiraiya camina hasta una de las sillas y me la ofrece. Me dejo caer encima de ella, completamente exhausta.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —pregunta.

—Mi padre…

Jiraiya suelta una risa seca.

—Sí, claro. Debí saberlo.

Suspiro.

—Quiere que me case con el príncipe de la Arena —declaro.

Jiraiya abre los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Y sólo por eso?

—¡¿Te parece poco?! —le grito—. ¡Yo no quiero casarme! ¡Soy libre, y no quiero que nada de eso cambie! —cierro los puños con fuerza— Ya tenía todo listo… ¡Lo había preparado todo y sin consultarme! ¡No soy una más de sus marionetas!

—Y por eso te escapaste —conjetura él.

Asiento sosteniendo mi cabeza entre ambas manos. Estoy tan agitada que la siento a punto de explotar.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta. Doy un salto, sobresaltada, y me pongo de pie inmediatamente. Miro a Jiraiya con ojos suplicantes.

—Por favor… no me delates —le pido con un susurro.

—Ve a esconderte… —me ordena señalando el viejo armario—… ¡Voy! —dice en voz más alta.

No lo pienso dos veces, y salgo disparada levantando la capa en el camino. Me encierro en el ropero con rapidez, dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta. La ropa de Jiraiya huele a perfume barato, y a tabaco. Arrugo la nariz, asqueada.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —saluda Jiraiya con una sonrisa, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta. Niego con la cabeza. Detesto admitirlo, pero puede ser un gran actor cuando se lo propone. No por nada formó parte de la caballería de papá.

—Lord Jiraiya —el guardia se inclina en señal de respeto.

—Hemos visto a la princesa Kushina por este rumbo —prosigue el otro con menos cortesía, abriéndose paso por la fuerza. Me tenso cuando lo veo ya dentro del cuarto.

—Oiga, qué falta de educación —se queja Jiraiya—. ¿Acaso no le enseñaron a respetar a sus mayores?

—Eso no es lo importante ahora, señor —lo corta el guardia—. Sólo queremos que responda: ¿Ha visto a la princesa Kushina pasar por aquí?

Jiraiya se cruza de brazos.

—No, por supuesto que no.

El guardia le dirige una mirada oscura.

—En tal caso… —dice—… No le molestará que revisemos su casa, ¿verdad? Si no tiene nada que esconder…

Mi corazón comienza a retumbar fuertemente en mi pecho cuando lo veo acercarse deliberadamente al armario en el que estoy escondida.

—No, no me importa —gruñe Jiraiya con un gesto de indiferencia—. Pero lo cierto es que seguramente encontraran cosas que no van a gustarles… ¡Oh!, y quiero ver la reacción del rey cuando se entere de que han profanado la morada de uno de sus más fieles vasallos —se rasca la barbilla con los dedos, pensativo—. Mmm… me pregunto a quién le hará más caso… En todo caso, todavía está vigente la pena de muerte en la guillotina…

El resto de los guardias han comenzado a sudar frío. Sonrío. Es divertido ver a Jiraiya nuevamente haciendo uso de sus influencias y títulos.

—Mmm… bueno… este —el guardia ya no sabe qué decir—… Supongo que usted es leal a la corona…

—Así es —asiente Jiraiya

—… Podemos buscar en otro lado…

Se está dando por vencido, pienso.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí… —mi encubridor apoya la mano en el hombre de traje azul y lo empuja discretamente hacia la puerta—… Miren, para que vean que no soy malo, puedo decirles que escuché gritar a las gallinas del vecino hace poco. Seguramente la chiquilla esa pasó por allí y las espantó. Si se apresuran podrán alcanzarla…

_¿Chiquilla?_ Frunzo el ceño. _¿A quién llamas chiquilla?_

—De acuerdo —el guardia sale abriéndose paso entre sus camaradas—. Lamentamos haberlo molestado, Lord Jiraiya.

—Ya, ya, no importa —los despide él—. Anden, y vayan a hacer su deber.

—¡Sí, señor!

Pego la oreja a la madera y escucho con mucha atención. Los apresurados pasos se alejan rápidamente. Jiraiya cierra la puerta y suspira.

En ese momento, noto que alguien se acerca por el pasillo, y una nueva luz aparece de pronto.

—¿Padre? —una cansada voz masculina rompe el silencio.

_¡¿Padre?! ¡¿En serio?!_

—Minato… —musita Jiraiya, espantado y mirando inconscientemente en mi dirección—… ¡¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?!

El interpelado se acerca más a él hasta que por fin puedo verlo. Está de espaldas a mí pero, aun así, soy capaz de apreciar algunos detalles. Es bastante alto; su cuerpo es esbelto y su espalda ancha; mechones de cabello rubio dorado refulgen a la poca luz que brinda el pequeño quinqué que carga en la mano derecha.

—Escuché ruido y me desperté —se excusa frotándose los ojos con la mano libre— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta soltando un enorme bostezo.

—Nada importante —responde Jiraiya acercándose al muchacho y obligándolo a dar la vuelta—. Anda, vuelve a dormirte. Recuerda, tienes que estar fuerte para lo de mañana.

El chico suspira, vuelve a bostezar y camina de regreso, dándose por vencido.

—De acuerdo —murmura alejándose.

Ya no puedo ver a nadie. Me revuelvo y trato de sentarme para estirar los pies. ¡Diablos! Los tengo entumidos. Jiraiya aparece entonces, abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

—Listo, puedes salir —me dice apartándose.

Gateo ágilmente y me estiro; puedo sentir cómo mis músculos agarrotados me lo agradecen.

—Gracias —le digo con sinceridad.

Se encoge de hombros.

—No hay de qué… Cualquier cosa por la hija de la reina Kai.

—Siempre tuviste su agradecimiento y su respeto.

—Me habría gustado tener más que su agradecimiento.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, nada.

Estiro la arrugada capa y me la pongo nuevamente.

—¿Y ahora que estás haciendo? —pregunta Jiraiya con los brazos cruzados.

Lo miro enarcando las cejas.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece que hago? Me voy —respondo.

—¿Adónde? ¿Tienes un plan al menos? ¿O un lugar al que llegar?

Me acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Bueno… no creí que lograría llegar hasta este punto… —confieso—… así que… no tracé el resto.

Él suspira.

—Si sales te encontrarán… —me advierte—… Eso tenlo por seguro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

Jiraiya se rasca la cabeza, pensativo.

—Bueno… —comienza—… tal vez pueda esconderte aquí —me dice echando una mirada a su alrededor—, pero será complicado… Eres demasiado reconocible.

Medito lo que me ha dicho. Tiene razón. Si salgo no tardarán en encontrarme de nuevo, y quién sabe lo que me hará mi padre al tenerlo de frente otra vez. La mejor opción es quedarme con Jiraiya. Él podría protegerme. Pero mi apariencia…

—Me quedaré contigo —declaro, sorprendiéndolo—. Y en cuanto a que me reconozcan… ya sé lo que haré. ¿Tienes alguna navaja?

Él se dirige al ropero, abre la puerta y busca en uno de los pequeños cajones. Cuando regresa a mi lado me tiende una pequeña navaja con el mango de oro y una mudada de ropa. Ya sabe lo que me propongo.

—Son grandes, pero es todo lo que tengo —se disculpa.

—¿Qué le dirás a tu hijo?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Miro hacia un lado y al otro.

—Y… ¿en dónde dormiré? —pregunto con repentina timidez.

—Puedes usar mi cuarto —contesta señalándome la puerta al final del pasillo.

—Gracias —le digo mientras me dirijo vacilante a la habitación.

Jiraiya no responde. Se dirige a la mesa y apaga la vela de un soplido, logrando que todo quede en penumbra.

La habitación de Jiraiya es bastante pequeña y no está del todo limpia, pero no me quejo. Después de todo, yo tampoco lo soy.

Me siento al borde de la cama, justo frente al espejo, admirando la imagen. Acaricio mi largo cabello rojo y cierro los ojos. Nunca me ha gustado. De hecho, lo detesto, pero lo conservé así sólo para poseer algún recuerdo de mi madre, cuyo cabello era sorprendentemente parecido. Ahora estoy a punto de cortar ese lazo, literalmente.

Me pongo de pie y empuño la navaja en la mano derecha. Hago todo mi cabello a un lado y lo enrollo. Trago saliva mientras deslizo el arma por detrás de mi cabeza, justo arriba de mi nuca.

Una vez más.

Todo el pelo rojo se desparrama a mi alrededor. Levanto la vista a mi reflejo. No luzco precisamente masculina, pero algo es algo. Me desvisto rápidamente y me pongo la ropa de Jiraiya. Es bastante grande, más de lo que creía. Tendré qué ajustarla después. El cabello me cae sobre la cara. No lo soporto. Frunzo los labios, analítica. Tomo la capa que he traído conmigo, la examino y agarro firmemente las puntas, desgarrando una tira limpiamente.

Enrollo el trozo de tela alrededor de mi frente y lo ato en la parte trasera, logrando levantar el flequillo un poco. Vuelvo a mirarme fijamente y sonrío. Mucho mejor. Parezco un campesino.

Me tumbo en la cama con los brazos abiertos, agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Cierro los ojos con fuerza al ponerme a pensar en todo lo sucedido.

_Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?_

Pero ya no es momento de arrepentirse. Mañana comenzaré una nueva vida… como un hombre.


	2. Nueva vida: Mi nombre es Kushimaru

_**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto :3**_

_**Mundo alterno: Minato tiene diecinueve años y Kushina dieciocho.**_

_Nueva Vida: Mi nombre es Kushimaru._

En la mitad de la noche algo interrumpe mi descanso. Abro los ojos, desorientada. Todo a mi alrededor está oscuro.

Me estiro, sintiendo la espalda tensa. No recuerdo que mi cama fuera tan incómoda. Intento levantarme pero, en ese momento, un dolor de cabeza infernal me ataca implacable, obligándome a recostarme de nuevo. Busco a tientas la sábana que sin querer he tirado en el piso y, cuando la encuentro, me la echo encima, haciéndome bolita.

Trato con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar el ruido que viene de fuera. No entiendo quién carajo puede estar despierto a esta hora en el castillo.

Vuelvo a dormir un rato más, soñando con mamá y las rosas que poseía en el jardín del palacio, y las cuáles le encantaba cuidar. Escucho unos pasos acercarse con lentitud. Me tapo los oídos con ambas manos. ¿Es que no pueden esperar a que amanezca para comenzar a limpiar? Hago una mueca. Seguramente es mi mayordomo. Bueno, mejor dicho, mi "primordomo".

De pronto, una voz suave me llega a través de las sábanas.

—Padre… —no es más que un susurro, pero lo oigo claramente—... ¿Padre? —el llamado se repite nuevamente. Rechino los dientes. Y ahora hasta se atreve a confundirme.

Entonces siento una gran mano que me toca el hombro y me zarandea de forma delicada. Abro los ojos, furiosa.

Cierro la mano derecha en un puño y, con un rápido movimiento, le asiento un golpe duro y mortal al intruso.

—¡NAGATO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DÉJAME DORMIR EN PAZ! —exploto.

Abro los ojos completamente cuando veo al chico golpearse contra el espejo en la pared. Miro a mi alrededor. ¡¿En dónde rayos estoy?! Mis ojos vuelven al muchacho, quien se sostiene entre ambas manos la barbilla con un gesto de profundo dolor grabado en la cara. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpean cuando me fijo en su deslumbrante cabello rubio.

_Mi escape…_

_Los guardias…_

_Jiraiya ..._

_Mi cabello…_

Parpadeo e inconscientemente dirijo la mano a mi cabeza. Me sorprendo al no encontrar nada, salvo pequeños mechones rebeldes y disparejos, lo único que ha quedado de mi cabellera.

Noto que me miran, y mi vista va a parar al individuo a mis pies. Sus profundos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo me observan con desconcierto y terror.

—¿Q-q-quién eres tú? —pregunta sin disimular el temblor de su voz.

Oh, no, pienso. Es el hijo de Jiraiya; lo recuerdo muy bien. Estoy en problemas.

-En-musito cambió repentinamente-. No, no, no, no ...

Me pongo de pie con rapidez, impaciente por salir de ese lugar. Tiro la cobija en el suelo pero, al dar el primer paso, ésta se me enreda en los pies, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Caigo de boca estrepitosamente y me pongo roja. Esto no podía ser más vergonzoso.

El muchacho se levanta y retrocede hasta la pared del fondo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta nuevamente— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mis uñas se aferran a la madera y con ellas me impulso hacia adelante, intentando salir gateando. Apenas he avanzado dos pasos cuando un par de pies aparecen en mi campo de visión. Levanto la vista y siento un poco de alivio al ver a Jiraiya frente a mí.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue ese ruido?! —dice alarmado. Baja su mirada hacia a mí antes de fijarse bien en su hijo. Pestañea y me doy cuenta que lucha por contener la risa— Vaya —musita apretando los labios—, tal parece que ya se conocieron.

Jiraiya se agacha y me agarra de los hombros para ayudarme a pararme.

—¿Tú le hiciste eso? —me susurra al oído.

Asiento tímidamente mientras me sobo la boca.

—Vine a buscarte —dice el muchacho a Jiraiya—, pero creo que es bastante obvio que no te encontré —añade con las mejillas un poco coloradas.

—Lo siento, Minato —responde el de cabello blanco soltando una risa—. Parece que debí decirte antes… —me pone una mano sobre la cabeza—… Él es… bueno… es Kushi… maru… ¡Sí! Eso. Kushimaru… Es un muchacho de la calle —explica—. Llegó en la madrugada, pidiendo que le diéramos asilo —me alborota el pelo con una sonrisa—, de modo que se lo di, ya me conoces. No sé, pero el chico me agrada, y quisiera que se quedara con nosotros. Podría ser de gran ayuda.

Minato parpadea, mirándome fijamente. Miro hacia otro lado, cohibida por su profunda mirada.

—Sí, debiste decirme… —responde al final, tocándose con cuidado la mandíbula—… Así quizá me habría evitado esa _sorpresita_ —se ríe.

Enfoco mi vista en él, haciendo un gesto. ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Lo he golpeado casi rompiéndole la cara y se está riendo como si nada. Sin duda se parece a Jiraiya.

—Bueno… ¿qué hora es? —pregunta Jiraiya.

—Faltan cinco para las cuatro —dice el chico—. Me estaba preparando, pero me pareció extraño que no te levantaras. Por eso vine a ver.

—Mmm… sí —responde el viejo a mi lado—. ¿Ya has ido a tomar el desayuno?

-No. Yo quería ir con usted.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Kushimaru contigo? —propone— Tengo varias cosas que hacer todavía. Los alcanzaré después.

—Claro —acepta Minato antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Horrorizada, miro a Jiraiya y le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya con tu hijo? ¿Quieres que pase más vergüenza?

—No. Pero ahora que ya eres un "hombre", necesitas pasar tiempo con seres del mismo sexo —se acerca y me toca uno de los mechones rebeldes—. Hiciste un gran trabajo con la navaja… Te queda bien ese corte. Es muy parecido al de Minato —se ríe.

—No quiero pasar tiempo con tu hijo —me quejo—. ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¿O decir? No tengo experiencia en ser plebeya.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices —me advierte—. Ya no estás arriba, y ser humilde no es nada malo. Recuerda: ahora estás entre la gente común. No insultes y procura actuar como todos los demás. Minato te llevará al desayuno comunitario del pueblo. No te preocupes por lo que hiciste; él es muy noble y comprensivo.

—No creo que concordemos con los adjetivos.

—Bueno —coloca ambas manos en sus caderas y me dedica una sonrisa indescifrable—, supongo que lo comprobarás por tu cuenta.

Minato aparece en ese momento.

—Ya está listo —informa—. Los chicos lo llevarán a los terrenos de Tsunade.

—Perfecto —responde Jiraiya palmeándole el hombro—. Ve a comer. Anda —le ordena saliendo de la habitación y dejándome a solas con Minato.

Él me mira a los ojos y me sonríe.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta de manera cordial.

Hago una mueca.

—Sí, claro.

Y lo sigo a través del pasillo hasta la puerta.

Minato camina muy seguro por las calles oscuras del pueblo. Yo voy detrás de él, jalando muy nerviosa el fleco rojizo que me cae en la frente, mientras pienso lo peor. ¿Y si alguien me reconoce? No creo que logre pasar desapercibida así como así.

—¿Sabes pelear? —pregunta Minato de repente.

—¿Eh?

—Que si sabes pelear —repite volteándose ligeramente hacia mí.

No estoy segura de qué decirle. ¿Las victorias contra Nagato cuentan?

En-exactamente-respuesta.

—Pues parece… —me dedica una pequeña sonrisa—… Ese golpe sí que me dolió.

Vuelvo a jalar el mechón de pelo.

—Lo siento —musito—. Creí que eras alguien más. No era mi intención.

—Está bien —me dice mirando al frente—. Eso demuestra que sigo siendo despistado. Tendré que trabajar en ello.

En ese momento distingo una amplia puerta de cuyas ventanas sale una luz muy clara y brillante. Minato olfatea el aire unos segundos y echa a correr en dirección a ella. Yo huelo también. Oh, Dios. ¡Huele delicioso!

Aumento la velocidad y pronto lo alcanzo. Minato abre la puerta y entra, sosteniéndola para que yo pase también.

El lugar es muy pintoresco y alegre. Hay varios grupos de hombres desayunando por aquí y por allá. No está muy lleno, pero se puede sentir la energía y la emoción en el aire.

Minato se dirige a la mesa del fondo, en donde hay un pequeño grupo de jóvenes reunidos. Voy detrás de él, tratando de quitar la paranoia que me dice que todo el mundo en el lugar está mirándome.

—Hola, chicos —saluda él con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey! ¡Hola! —responde un chico gordo y con el cabello largo y rojo.

Cobertizos A-como, Hut.

—Llegas tarde —comenta de forma seca el de pelo y ojos negros—. ¿Y ahora quién te pegó?

—Sí, lo siento —dice Minato tocándose la cara—. Es que hubo un pequeño _accidente_… —me pone una mano en la espalda y me acerca—… Chicos, él es Kushimaru, nuestro nuevo ayudante.

—Hola —Choza me dedica una cálida sonrisa.

—¿De dónde eres? —pregunta uno que tiene amarrado todo su cabello negro en una coleta alta.

—Me parece haber visto tu cara antes —añade un castaño con unos ojos bastante extraños.

—Eh… yo… —tartamudeo con la mente en blanco.

—Vamos, no lo agobien —los regaña Choza—. Ven, amigo, siéntate.

Minato aparta una silla, y yo me siento a su lado.

_Salvada por el gordito_, pienso.

Una linda chica de cabello rubio se acerca Minato con una sonrisa exagerada.

—¿Te sirvo, Minato? —le pregunta con voz suave.

Sí-por favor-amablemente-, respondió. De los platos.

—Enseguida vuelvo —se retira moviéndose con elegancia y una sensualidad evidentemente practicada.

—¿Crees que puedas ganar? —pregunta el serio pelinegro.

—¡Por supuesto que ganará, Fugaku! —le dice Choza— Minato es el mejor. ¿O no, Shikaku?

—Escuché que concursará un tal Madara con Orochimaru —responde Shikaku centrándose en su comida—. Debes estar preparado. Ya sabes lo tramposos que son.

—Estoy listo —afirma Minato con una sonrisa—. Voy a ganar. Por los muchachos y por mi padre.

La chica de la comida llega en ese momento nos entrega un plato a mí y a Minato.

—Buena suerte con lo de hoy, Minato —le dice ella batiendo las pestañas.

—Gracias —Minato sonríe y desvía sus ojos rápidamente, disponiéndose a comer.

Lo miro con confusión. ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta de los insistentes coqueteos de la rubia?

- ¿Se le Apoyando a Minato? Me cuestiono Hut.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí, supongo.

—No hará falta —comenta el castaño—. Nadie puede competir nunca contra su equipo oficial de fans gritonas. Una vez intentamos callarlas… y nos apalearon.

Algunos en la mesa se ríen; otros fulminan al hablador con la mirada, y Minato se ruboriza ligeramente.

-Cállate, Hiashi-Musita Fugaku.

—Sí —coincide Shikaku—. Deja que Minato termine con su comida. Necesitará energía.

Nadie hace ningún comentario más, volviendo todos a sus platos. Miro la sopa que tengo enfrente y frunzo el ceño.

_¿Cómo es que he acabado aquí?_

**_Hi! xD… Aquí está la continuación de la historia :3 _**

**_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi nueva amiga Annabelle :3 por todas sus bonitas palabras xD. Gracias a todas las que me dejaron un pequeño review. No creo poder actualizar a diario, pero haré lo posible :3_**

**_Bye, bye, y nos leemos en la próxima…_**

**_Mina-Hai_**


	3. La carrera

_**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto :3**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Mundo Alterno. Minato tiene diecinueve años y Kushina dieciocho. La barrera del tiempo no funciona aquí: mezcla de personajes del pasado y del futuro del anime :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_La carrera_

_._

_._

Suspiro, no del todo satisfecha, mientras dejo el plato completamente vacío frente a mí.

—¡Otro más, por favor! —pido alzando la voz.

Los muchachos en la mesa me miran con completo asombro, en especial Choza, cuya mandíbula ha ido a parar hasta el suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que nunca han visto comer a un chico hambriento? —pregunto.

La mujer que atiende regresa con un nuevo tazón, contemplándome con miedo en los ojos. Los míos brillan y sonrío lamiendo los labios con la lengua cuando comienzo a zamparme la comida.

—¿Cuántos platos va? —le pregunta Shikaku a Hiashi en un susurro.

—Creo que ese era el sexto —responde éste, ligeramente intimidado.

—Nunca había conocido a nadie que comiera más que Choza —comenta Fugaku con una leve nota de impresión en la voz—. Nunca en toda mi vida.

Golpeo la mesa con el plato, haciendo saltar las últimas gotitas de caldo que quedan dentro.

—¿Cómo se llama esta deliciosidad? —pregunto repentinamente emocionada. Nunca había probado nada parecido.

—Es ramen —me contesta Minato con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ramen —repito, maravillada. La palabra sale de mi boca como si fuera una bendición.

_¿Cómo es que no te conocí antes, ramen?_ pienso.

La puerta se abre en ese momento y Jiraiya aparece, acercándose a nosotros con paso enérgico.

—Muchachos —saluda riéndose mientras se para detrás de mí y me alborota el cabello—. ¿Cómo se está portando el chaval? —pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño. Como que ya se le está haciendo costumbre jugarme el cabello. Levanto el brazo y retiro su mano de una palmada.

—No me gusta que me jueguen el cabello —le digo haciendo una mueca.

Los amigos de Minato, y él incluso, me observan con los ojos abiertos, atentos también a la reacción de Jiraiya.

Él simplemente se ríe.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —responde sonriente—. No te me enciendas.

Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el resto contiene la risa.

—Vas a quedarte pobre, Jiraiya —se burla Fugaku.

—Nuestro querido amigo se ha comido casi toda la olla de ramen que ha preparado el viejo Teuchi —añade Choza.

Jiraiya dirige su atónita mirada a la enorme pila de tazones a mi lado.

—¿T-tú… te comiste… todo eso?

Sonrío apenada.

—Vamos, chicos —interviene Shikaku—. Por algo el desayuno es c-o-m-u-n-i-t-a-r-i-o.

—Tiene un gran apetito… —murmura Minato—… ¡Terminé!... Ahora estoy listo y dispuesto —se pone de pie y estira ambos brazos, comenzando a dar saltitos de calentamiento. Se ve un poco infantil.

—¡Estupendo! —Jiraiya junta ambas manos, eufórico— En tal caso… ¡vámonos!

—¿No desayunarás? —Minato parece preocupado.

—No —suelta una risotada—. La victoria es mi sustento… Además, Tsunade me debe una cita… —murmura con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Tsunade… Sí, he escuchado ese nombre. Si no mal recuerdo, es una soldada legendaria. La única mujer que se ha unido al ejército y logrado sobresalir con éxito. ¿Jiraiya está enamorado de ella?

—No te va a hacer caso nunca —le dice Fugaku, de nuevo burlón—. Si no lo hizo antes no lo hará ahora.

—¡Tú no sabes nada sobre el corazón de las mujeres! —responde Jiraiya poniéndose morado—. Todavía son unos niños.

Fugaku se encoge de hombros, con gesto de indiferencia, pero no hace ningún comentario más.

—Bueno… andando chicos —dice el de pelo blanco finalmente, empujando a Minato hacia la salida—. Ya vamos retrasados.

Fugaku, Hiashi, Shikaku y Chiza se levantan al mismo tiempo y siguen a Jiraiya. Me paro con rapidez, temerosa de quedarme sola.

—¿Victoria? ¿Qué victoria? —pregunto. Ninguno de los amargados que van delante de mí se digna en contestar, por lo que me pego a Choza— ¿De qué hablan? Lo han estado mencionando toda la mañana. ¡Quiero saber, 'tebanne! —grito, pero me tapo la boca en ese mismo instante.

Todos, incluso Jiraiya que va hasta el frente, se voltean para mirarme. Oh, por Dios. ¡Mi tic verbal! ¡HA VUELTO!

—¿Nunca has visto las carreras anuales? —me dice Hiashi, sorprendido.

—Por algo estoy preguntando, 'tebanne —respondo y me detengo para darme un par de pequeñas bofetadas. No puede ser. Sí ha vuelto. Creí que me había deshecho de él hace mucho.

—Eres bien raro —musita Fugaku con mirada gélida.

Mis mejillas enrojecen.

—Raro… pero no amargado, 'tebanne.

—¡Uy! —Shikaku y Choza hacen ruiditos, divertidos, mientras observan a su amigo de pelo azabache.

Fugaku aprieta la mandíbula y se dirige con paso decidido hacia mí. Retrocedo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú… —susurra—… ¡Nadie me dice amargado, me escuchaste! —me grita agarrándome de la ropa y levantándome del suelo— ¡Y menos un extraño carita de bebé!

Forcejeo en el aire, tratando de liberarme, pero las manos de ese tipo parecen tenazas. Están prensadas a mi camisa.

—¡Suéltame, 'tebanne!

—¡Hey! ¡Fugaku! ¡Tranquilo! —Choza interviene, sosteniéndolo por detrás.

—¡Fugaku! —alguien le agarra los brazos a mi agresor y trata de hacer que me suelte— Cálmate, ¿quieres?... Es joven y… no sabe lo que dice… —Minato trata de razonar con él—… Ya vamos atrasados, así que suéltalo, por favor.

El pelinegro me fulmina con la mirada antes de abrir las manos. Caigo de sentón, levantando una fina nube de polvo.

—Hmpt —musita antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por su cuenta.

—Fugaku es un poco enojón de vez en cuando —me explica Minato ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme—. Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de él. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

Me sacudo la ropa con cara de enfado.

—No le tengo miedo —afirmo con aplomo—, pero me alejaré… sólo por precaución.

.

.

El lugar a donde nos dirigimos está en las afueras del pueblo. Caminamos por más de media hora siguiendo un solitario camino, de madrugada y rodeados de puro campo abierto. La luna se alza brillante sobre nuestras cabezas como una gran linterna encendida, proyectando una delicada luz. El oscuro cielo está plagado de pequeñas estrellas solitarias. Levanto la vista, maravillada y cansada a la vez. Seguramente ha de faltar poco para las cinco. Nunca en toda mi vida me había levantado a esta hora. Minato y Jiraiya van al frente. Justo detrás de ellos, Choza camina junto conmigo, charlando de manera normal y muy natural.

—¿Qué es esa carrera? ¿Por qué es tan importante? —pregunto.

—No es cualquier carrera —responde Choza.

—Es una tradición —añade Shikaku—; al principio sólo de Jiraiya y sus antiguos compañeros: Lady Tsunade y Lord Orochimaru. Poco a poco se han ido afiliando más hacendarios, pero nunca tienen oportunidad contra los líderes, por lo que sólo participan en la exhibición. El verdadero concurso es entre los tres legendarios soldados de Uzushiogakure —se ríe—. Es uno de los más grandes eventos que ocurren en el pueblo. Mucha gente madruga sólo para verlo.

_¿Jiraiya? ¿Un hacendario? ¿Desde cuándo?_

—¿De qué se trata? —digo.

—Cada año Orochimaru, Tsunade y yo hacemos apuestas —contesta Jiraiya—, apuestas fuertes de oro, para ver quien tiene el mejor caballo en su poder —explica—. En el día acordado, o sea hoy, cada uno lleva su mejor corcel a las tierras de uno de nosotros, junto a su mejor jinete —palmea el hombro de Minato y este se sonroja ligeramente—, y los hacemos correr alrededor del terreno. Y el que llega primero a la meta, obviamente, gana todo el oro. Este año toca en las tierras de Tsunade.

—Es una atracción —comenta Choza—, y una forma muy divertida de ver competir a los tres grandes.

—¿Cuántas carreras has ganado? —le pregunto a Jiraiya.

—Cinco de ocho —responde con orgullo—. Y todo gracias a mi querido hijo, Minato.

—Haku hace todo el trabajo —dice Minato, un poco cohibido—. Yo sólo lo guío y ya.

—Tú lo entrenaste, y es precisamente por eso que es tan bueno.

Estoy a punto de hacer una pregunta más cuando escucho unos gritos estruendosos. Enfoco la vista hacia el frente y me sorprendo completamente al ver a la gran multitud reunida frente a nosotros. Un enorme y limpio campo se extiende varios kilómetros hacia el este, y está rodeado completamente por todas las personas del pueblo. Puedo ver claramente las líneas que marcan la zona en donde corren los caballos, y la línea de meta blanca hasta el final.

—Vaya —musito impresionada—. No exageraban cuando dijeron que esto atraía multitudes.

Nos acercamos a la pista y la multitud grita enloquecida al ver a Jiraiya y a Minato, ambos juntos.

—Llegas tarde, Jiraiya —una mujer de cabello rubio y grandes pechos, vestida de manera casual y con un sombrero sobre la cabeza, se acerca.

—Lo siento, Tsunade. Tuvimos algunos percances —responde el interpelado con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

_¿Ésa es Tsunade?_, pienso sorprendida. _¿Cómo es que no se ve igual de vieja que Jiraiya?_

—Eso siempre —musita un hombre alto, de brillantes ojos rasgados y largo cabello negro—. Resígnate, Jiraiya. Vas a perder.

—Eso dijiste el año pasado y, aun así, mi muchacho le ganó al tuyo.

—Este año estoy preparado —la sonrisa de Orochimaru es aterradora—. Tengo un nuevo caballo, y un nuevo jinete.

—Ambos van a perder —interviene Tsunade—. Mi nuevo jinete, Dan, los hará pedazos a todos.

—Bueno… dejemos de hablar, señores, y que los corceles decidan… —propone Jiraiya—… O, mejor dicho, corran.

Choza y Shikaku me llevan con ellos a un lugar estratégico desde donde se puede observar todo muy bien. El desfile de caballos inicial comienza. Decenas de hermosos corceles se pasean por todo el campo, lo cual les lleva bastante tiempo porque es grandísimo. Estoy impacientándome.

—¡Ya quiero ver la carrera! —digo haciendo un mohín.

—Espera… ¡Ya vienen! —me dice Choza.

Alzo la cabeza. Tsunade se para justo en el centro del campo y levanta una mano, pidiendo silencio.

—¡Buenos días, gente! —grita con una gran sonrisa— ¡El noveno concurso de caballos del reino de Uzushiogakure da comienzo! ¡En primer lugar, el corcel sede, o sea, mío: Kohi y su entrenador, Dan!... —sale galopando un gran caballo color caoba, guiado por un hombre de largo pelo lila—… ¡Después, representando a Orochimaru: el caballo Kuro, y el jinete Madara Uchiha!... —atraviesa como flecha el campo un poderoso corcel del color de la noche, tan atemorizante como su jinete—… ¡Y, finalmente, en representación de Jiraiya: Haku, y su jinete Minato Namikaze!

Un borrón blanco aparece de una de las esquinas y galopa hacia el centro de la pista. Montado en él puedo distinguir a Minato. Se ha cambiado la camisa por una del mismo color de su caballo, de modo que combinan perfectamente. Su cabello rubio se agita con el fresco viento matutino. Por alguna razón no puedo apartar mi mirada de él. Una gran sonrisa adorna su cara. Se le ve tan feliz y libre, e inesperadamente una sensación desconocida se aloja en la parte baja de mi estómago. Unos gritos alocados surgen al otro lado del lugar. Ah, claro, su club de fans gritonas.

Los tres corceles se colocan en la línea de salida. Minato acaricia al caballo blanco con ternura y le susurra algo.

Tsunade se para a un lado, con un arma en la mano. Uno de sus ayudantes se coloca adelante con una pequeña banderita roja.

—¡¿Listos, chicos?! —pregunta— ¡En sus marcas…! ¡Listos…! ¡FUERA!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holaa! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con la continuación xD…¡Yo estoy en el club de fans gritonas de Minato u.u xD…¡No me maten por dejarlo ahí xD!... me vi bien inspirada esta vez :3 trataré de actualizarlo a diario… y subiré otras historias también… Algunos serán Naruhina :3… Anny te dije que subiría Naruhina también xD**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima :3… Sayonara, que estén bien…**_


	4. El Rayo Amarillo

_**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genial Masashi Kishimoto :3**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Mundo Alterno. Minato tiene diecinueve años y Kushina dieciocho. Aquí la línea del tiempo no juega: mezcla de personajes n.n**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Anteriormente…_

_Los tres corceles se colocan en la línea de salida. Minato acaricia al caballo blanco con ternura y le susurra algo._

_Tsunade se para a un lado, con un arma en la mano. Uno de sus ayudantes se coloca adelante con una pequeña banderita roja._

_—¡¿Listos, chicos?! —pregunta— ¡En sus marcas…! ¡Listos…! ¡FUERA!..._

.

.

**El Rayo Amarillo**

**.**

**.**

Un sonoro disparo atraviesa el aire haciéndome temblar, y los tres caballos salen galopando a gran velocidad de la línea de partida. Los gritos de apoyo y euforia no se hacen esperar.

—¡Vamos, Minato! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Enséñales quién manda! —grita Choza saltando y agitando las manos en el aire, por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Vamos, Minato! —secunda el hasta ahora bastante callado Shikaku.

Choza me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me atrae hacia él con brusquedad.

—¿No es emocionante? —me pregunta zarandeándome y asfixiándome con la fuerza de su agarre.

—¡N-no… no puedo… respirar, 'tebanne! —digo luchando por soltarme.

Choza se ríe y me deja en libertad. Fijo la mirada en la pista. El caballo negro y su jinete, Madara, han salido primero y, por consiguiente, tomaron ventaja y van a la cabeza. Es el más grande de todos los corceles, y su aceleración es bastante impresionante. Mueve las patas a mucha velocidad y avanza implacable sobre el suelo de tierra. Un poco más atrás, siguiéndolo muy de cerca, corre el caballo color caoba. Su andar no es tan seguro y audaz como el de su contrincante, pero no por eso es menos veloz. El hombre encima de él, Dan, se nota bastante nervioso, como si temiera defraudar a su patrona.

Y muy al final, para mi sorpresa, viene Minato, avanzando y recorriendo la pista con rapidez, pero también con una tranquilidad demasiado desquiciante. Sin embargo, los pueblerinos lo animan, mucho más que a Madara o a Dan.

Madara llega a la primera curva, en el extremo más lejano del lugar, y dobla con bastante perfección. Dan gira también y su caballo se inclina ligeramente hacia un lado. Minato da la vuelta con elegancia y vuelve a acelerar en cuanto el camino se vuelve recto de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué diablos le pasa, 'tebanne?! —pregunto haciendo una mueca. Al paso que va, el caracolito que va enfrente llegará primero— ¡¿Por qué no acelera?! —agarro a Shikaku de la camisa y lo zarandeo con fuerza, liberando mi furia— ¡¿No decía que ganaría, 'tebanne?! ¡¿Cómo demonios piensa ganar cuando los otros ya lo han rebasado y él va a un maldito paso de tortuga?!

Choza suelta una risotada enorme. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué es tan gracioso, 'tebanne?! —le grito. No es que me importe mucho si Jiraiya gana o no, pero ahora estoy con él, y esto se ha tornado un poco personal.

—A Minato le apodaron el Rayo Amarillo cuando tenía catorce años, gracias a Haku —me explica con una sonrisa.

Parpadeo. ¿El Rayo Amarillo?

—¡Pues entonces lo único cierto de ese título es la parte de "Amarillo", por su estúpido cabello! —bramo. No puedo creer que ellos sigan tan tranquilos. Si tanto es su amigo deberían gritarle que se apresurara a mover el apestoso trasero de ese caballo de una vez por todas.

Shikaku se ríe ahora.

—¡¿Por qué se ríen?! —vuelvo a zarandearlo con mayor rudeza.

—No lo has entendido, ¿verdad? —pregunta Choza.

—¡¿Entender qué?!

—¿Cuál es una de las principales características de un rayo, aparte de su rapidez? —inquiere Shikaku.

Enarco una ceja.

—Que siempre es impredecible.

—Y no es precisamente veloz al principio… sino al final —añade Choza, señalándome la pista.

Volteo y observo con atención.

—No despegues los ojos de Minato —me aconseja Shikaku—. Está a punto de hacer su movimiento, y eso puede durar sólo segundos.

Fijo la mirada en el campo. Los dos primeros ya han dado la segunda vuelta y las posiciones siguen igual que antes.

Minato termina de girar en la curva y su camino se vuelve recto otra vez. En ese momento estira su mano derecha, soltado la correa que le da poder sobre el caballo, y atrapa un largo mechón de pelo del animal, jalándolo dos veces seguidas. Entonces Haku baja el cuello de modo que queda con el resto de su tronco casi en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados, y aumenta la distancia y la rapidez de sus zancadas. Minato se inclina, casi recostándose sobre el caballo, sujetándose solamente del pelo blanco de Haku. Con la nueva posición, la velocidad del caballo blanco aumenta de forma abrumadora, convirtiéndose en un simple borrón. Corre como un loco, cortando el aire como si fuera una flecha. El público brama de alegría, apoyando a Minato. En cuestión de segundos alcanza a Dan y pasa a su lado, dejándolo muy, muy atrás. El pobre muchacho apenas pudo verlo.

Mi boca se abre de completa sorpresa cuando veo cómo llega hasta donde está Madara a punto de dar la tercera vuelta, y tan sólo seis segundos después de haber hecho ese cambio con el animal. Ambos corceles toman la curva, Madara por la parte central y Minato en el borde. Al momento siguiente los hocicos de los caballos están a la misma distancia. Madara golpea a su caballo, incitándolo a correr más rápido. Éste hace lo que le pide su jinete pero, a consecuencia de tanta velocidad, sus pasos se tornan ligeramente tambaleantes.

Minato continúa con su ritmo inigualable y comienza a dejar atrás a Madara. La multitud enloquece, y los gritos ensordecedores hacen mella en mí, aumentando la adrenalina en mi cuerpo y provocándome un leve cosquilleo en la columna y, antes de que me dé cuenta, estoy haciendo uso de todo el aire que almacenan mis pulmones sólo para una cosa.

—¡VAMOS, MINATO! ¡TÚ PUEDES,'TEBANNE! —grito con potencia, dejando sordas a las personas que se encuentran a mi alrededor en un radio de cincuenta metros.

Minato ha dejado a Madara más de cien metros atrás y se dirige como bala perdida a la línea blanca. No puedo distinguir su cara, pero seguramente está sonriendo. La velocidad de Haku aumenta nuevamente de forma inconcebible en los últimos cien metros… y cruza la meta llevándose la banda roja con él. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que no haya salido fuego en el lugar que tocaron sus patas. Madara cruza después con una mirada asesina en su cara, seguido de Dan quien, desde que Minato dio rienda suelta al poder de su caballo, perdió completamente su oportunidad de ganar. El público aplaude con energía al vencedor.

—¡Vamos! —me dice Choza tomándome de la camisa y llevándome hasta donde se encuentra Minato.

Cientas de personas lo rodean, pero mi nuevo amigo se las arregla para abrirse paso. Ahí está él, bajando de su poderoso caballo y con una gran sonrisa estampada en su cara. Se acerca a Haku y le acaricia la nariz con ternura y afecto. Jiraiya se acerca y lo abraza, alborotándole el cabello.

—¡Mi muchacho! —se regocija, saludando a la multitud.

Tsunade y Orochimaru aparecen después, la primera con una mueca, y el segundo con claras muestras de insatisfacción.

—Felicidades —musita Tsunade dándole la mano a Jiraiya.

—Ja, ja, ja. Les dije que ganaría —responde él con una amplia sonrisa.

—Cuidado, no te vayas a morder la lengua, Jiraiya —se burla Tsunade—. Fue Minato quien ganó, no tú.

—No fui yo —interviene Minato tomando las riendas de su caballo—, Haku lo hizo todo.

—Bien, ahora, páguenme —dice Jiraiya extendiendo la mano.

Tsunade saca una bolsa de su pantalón y se la entrega. Jiraiya mira el pago con desconfianza, por lo que abre la bolsa y cuenta las monedas.

—¡Oye! —se queja— Esto está incompleto.

—Y agradece que no me lo gasté todo —replica Tsunade ligeramente ruborizada.

—Entonces, eso significa que me debes —Jiraiya sonríe—, así que no tendrás excusa para no salir conmigo.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Jiraiya —lo amenaza antes de dar meda vuelta y darle paso a Orochimaru.

—Cuestión de suerte, nada más —murmura Orochimaru entregándole el dinero.

—¿Suerte? —se burla Jiraiya— Entonces he tenido suerte cuatro años seguidos.

—Algún día acabaré contigo, Jiraiya —dice Orochimaru con voz siniestra—. Ya lo verás.

—Vamos, Orochimaru, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

El interpelado sonríe. Frunzo el ceño. No me gusta la forma en que mira a Jiraiya, y a Minato. Parece que quisiera liquidarlos. Si todavía fuera princesa, yo misma lo mandaría a vigilar muy bien.

—Algún día —concluye Orochimaru dándose vuelta y desapareciendo del lugar.

Poco a poco los pueblerinos van retirándose también. Ahora que el show ha terminado, y la entrega del premio también, ya no hay nada que ver.

—Ese tipo no me agrada, 'tebanne —le susurro a Choza mirando a Orochimaru fijamente.

—A nadie le agrada —responde encogiéndose de hombros—, pero es una persona muy importante y, por lo tanto, debemos respetarlo.

Jiraiya está a varios metros de nosotros, tratando de convencer a Tsunade de salir a tomar unas copas algún día. Lo miro sin creerlo. ¿En serio Jiraiya está interesado en esa mujer? Es comprensible. Tsunade es muy bonita, y tiene varios de los atributos que más le atraen al viejo.

—Bien hecho —Shikaku le da un abrazo y un apretón de manos a Minato.

—Gracias, chicos —sonríe él—, por sus gritos y por todo.

Choza me da un empujón y trastabillo hasta quedar delante de Minato.

—Aquí está el niño gritón —se ríe Shikaku.

Jiraiya alcanza a escuchar y enarca una ceja. Minato me mira con los ojos abiertos y me sonríe.

—¿Tú gritaste apoyándome?

Me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, haciendo un puchero.

—Por supuesto que no, 'tebanne —replico—. Sólo te grité para que apresuraras ese paso de tortuga desquiciante que llevabas.

Minato se ríe.

—Esa es nuestra estrategia —me explica—. Empezamos tranquilos mientras Haku realiza su calentamiento preliminar antes de que saquemos la carta bajo la manga.

—Son increíbles —dice Choza emocionado.

En ese momento aparecen Hiashi y Fugaku abriéndose paso con un poco de brusquedad.

—Felicitaciones, Minato —el castaño estrecha la mano del rubio con una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Gracias, Hiashi —responde Minato.

—Vamos, Fugaku —lo llama Choza—. No me digas que sigues enojado.

—No —contesta el de pelo azabache—, pero no pienso volver a acercarme a ese insecto.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¡¿A quién llamas insecto, 'tebanne?! —me acerco a él con paso decidido. No sé por qué, pero ese idiota consigue exasperarme y logra sacar mi lado salvaje.

Alguien me agarra por detrás del cuello de la camisa y me levanta en el aire, evitando que llegue a Fugaku. En ese momento me espanto, porque toda la ropa holgada que traigo se pega a mi tórax, cerca del lugar en donde están mis pechos. No se me había ocurrido la forma de esconderlos, y pensaba que con lo que llevaba era suficiente para que no se me notaran, pero ahora veo que no es así.

—¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME, 'TEBANNE! —grito desesperada. Busco a tientas los dedos de Choza y trato de retorcerlos o de hacerles algún daño para que me suelte.

—¡Hey! Bajen al chico —Jiraiya se acerca rápidamente a mí y me baja de un tirón—. Es un niño, no se aprovechen de él.

Mis ojos buscan desesperadamente alguna señal que me diga que los hombres a mi alrededor vieron algo fuera de lo normal en mí, pero suspiro aliviada al comprobar que no se han dado cuenta.

—Perdón, Kushimaru —se disculpa Choza—. Es que… es mejor que no te busques más problemas con Fugaku —añade en voz más baja—. Después de todo, y sea como sea él, es nuestro amigo.

—Sí, claro, ya, está bien —refunfuño cruzándome de brazos.

El campo ahora está prácticamente desierto, salvo por unos cuantos muchachos jóvenes que platican acerca de lo bien que estuvo la carrera.

De pronto, Tsunade se retira, no sin antes despedirse cariñosamente de Minato con una sonrisa. Jiraiya se acerca caminando con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tienes? —pregunta Choza.

Jiraiya suelta una risita tonta.

—Ha aceptado —nos dice—. ¡Ha aceptado!

Todos los chicos lo miran con sorpresa.

—Debe de estar enferma. Quizá un trastorno mental —murmura Hiashi, provocando la risa de los otros.

—Este ha sido un día estupendo —se regocija Jiraiya pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo—. Primero ganamos el dinero… Y ahora Tsunade por fin ha aceptado salir conmigo.

—Es un milagro... Hoy en la noche va a llover a cántaros —se burla Fugaku—. De seguro se inundará el pueblo.

—Esas victorias son motivo para celebrar —comenta Choza, mirando maliciosamente a los demás—. Y como ya tiene dinero… ¡Fiesta en casa de Jiraiya!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! —Jiraiya reacciona demasiado tarde—… No, yo…

—¡Vamos! ¡A celebrar el triunfo… y el cumpleaños de Minato!

El interpelado alza los ojos.

—Oigan, no… No quiero que me celebren ni nada por el estilo.

—Dijiste que no podríamos abrazarte ni festejarte a menos que ocurriera algo imposible —le recuerda Shikaku, dándole un abrazo—. Pues te digo, mi querido amigo, que el hecho de que Tsunade aceptara salir con Jiraiya seguramente es la cosa más imposible que ha ocurrido en toda la historia de la historia.

—¡Hey! —se queja Jiraiya, pero asiente, completamente de acuerdo con la celebración.

—¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Minato? —pregunto. ¿A quién no le gustaría celebrar su cumpleaños?

—Sí —responde Choza—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Minato.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Holaa! Aquí reportándome con el capítulo cuatro. Debo decir que disfruté mucho escribir este cap xD… Ufff, no sé si la carrera estuvo a la altura pero, en lo personal, a mí me encantó :3… Estoy segura de que ya sabían que Minato ganaría n.n … no podía dejarlo perder, no siendo su cumple xD . Respondiendo a Stefany… Sí, este es mi primer fic, pero no la primera vez que escribo xD… Muchas gracias a xXKushinaXx y a mi querida Anny, quienes se han tomado la molestia siempre de dejarme un lindo review :3… Arigatou!... Próximamente estaré participando en el concurso Frases célebres del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas". Espero que les guste el One-Shot que crearé :3_**

**_Bye, bye, que estén bien, y nos leemos pronto n.n_**

**_Mina-Hai_**

.


	5. Inconvenientes

**_ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio maestro de Masashi Kishimoto :3_**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Mundo Alterno. Mezcla de personajes del pasado y el futuro._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Inconvenientes_

.

.

Al mediodía el sol es abrasador, y mi piel blanca se quema bajo los intensos rayos. Maldición. Hace mucho calor.

—¿Qué tan lejos queda? —pregunto.

—Es aquí a la vuelta —responde Choza señalando la esquina siguiente.

—Esto es tan… cansado, 'tebanne —me quejo—, ¿No sería más fácil poner un cartel multicolor que diga: "Estás cordialmente invitado a la súper divertida fiesta de cumpleaños de Minato Namikaze, esta noche, en la casa del viejo Jiraiya"? Seguro es menos fastidioso que estar visitando a uno por uno.

Choza se ríe con fuerza.

—A Minato no le gustan mucho las fiestas —me dice—. Con decirte que a regañadientes aceptó una reunión de amigos cuando cumplió dieciséis… Además, nadie puede publicar nada en la calle, y mucho menos pegar carteles. Los únicos anuncios que tienen permiso de ser publicados son los que vienen de más arriba… —se acerca a una gran pared repleta de anuncios y toca con los dedos un reluciente aviso impreso en papel sencillo.

—¿Hablas de las órdenes reales? —digo acercándome también.

—Exacto.

Me coloco a su lado y le echo un vistazo al siguiente. Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa en cuanto distingo las primeras letras del pequeño pergamino rojo.

_ATENTO AVISO_

_Se le comunica a la ciudadanía en general de nuestro pueblo que la adorada princesa Kushina Uzumaki, hija única del Supremo Rey de estas tierras, ha desaparecido sospechosamente la noche del día de ayer, veinticuatro de enero._

_Por órdenes del Su Alteza Suprema del reino de Uzushiogakure, cualquier ciudadano que haya visto a la princesa Kushina Uzumaki deberá repórtalo de inmediato y sin tardanza._

_En caso de que alguien desobedezca esta orden, será condenado a muerte y decapitación inmediata._

_Atentamente:_

_El Honorable Líder del Ejército de Uzushiogakure._

—¡Oye! ¡Kushimaru! ¿Qué te pasa? —Choza me sacude con una mano haciendo que reaccione.

Parpadeo varias veces y actúo por instinto. Levanto la mano con rapidez, agarrando el papel de uno de sus bordes, y jalo con fuerza, despegándolo del muro y arrugándolo en forma de una bola.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! —pregunta en voz baja mientras me observa tirarlo velozmente a la basura— ¡Está prohibido arrancar los anuncios! ¡Si alguien te ve van a castigarte!

—Si me ven —repito, haciendo énfasis en la frase. Me coloco detrás de él y lo empujo para que comience a caminar de nuevo. Vaya, es como si estuviera empujando el muro—. ¡Camina, 'tebanne! —musito logrando que avance por fin.

Avanzamos velozmente por la calle mirando hacia todos los lados, buscando algún testigo ocular que pudiera delatar mi reciente "crimen". Doblamos en la esquina y nos detenemos frente a una pequeña y sencilla casa. Choza estira la mano y toca dos veces con los nudillos. La puerta cruje y se abre, dejando ver a un pequeño niño de cabello plateado con toda la cara cubierta, a excepción de los ojos.

—¡Hola, Kakashi! —saluda Choza con una sonrisa.

—Hola —responde el chico de forma muy seca.

—Quiero hablar con tu padre. ¿Puedes llamarlo, por favor?

—Claro. Esperen sólo un momento.

Kakashi cierra la puerta en las narices de Choza. Dentro se oye un ligero "¡Padre! ¡Te buscan!", y pronto la puerta cede de nuevo, dando paso a un hombre grande y alto con largo cabello plateado. Yo he visto a ese hombre antes.

—¡Choza! ¡Vaya milagro! ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? —pregunta el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

—Señor Sakumo —responde Choza con un asentimiento—. Venía a invitarlo a la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños de Minato esta noche.

¡Sakumo Hatake! ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! ¡Él fue uno de los principales consejeros de papá!

—Ah, sí, claro —responde—. Por cierto, muy buena la carrera de hoy, ¿no crees?

—Como se espera siempre de él.

Sakumo inclina la cabeza y se fija en mí.

—¿Y tú quién eres, chico? —pregunta.

Me pongo nerviosa al instante. Tratar con Sakumo no es lo mismo que tratar con Jiraiya. Él sabe mi secreto; Sakumo no.

—Eh… este… mi nombre es Kushimaru, señor —digo con la mayor tranquilidad y naturalidad de la que soy capaz.

—Es el nuevo ayudante de Jiraiya —añade Choza.

—Oh… entiendo.

—Señor Sakumo… —dice Choza en voz más baja, casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora? —inquiere él, poniéndose serio.

—Hay un aviso que dice que los impuestos aumentarán otro cinco por ciento a partir de mañana —responde mi nuevo amigo gordito.

¿Impuestos? ¿Por qué subirán los impuestos?

Sakumo cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes con los dedos.

—No pueden hacer eso.

—Ya está publicado… Acabo de leerlo hace cinco minutos —Choza parece preocupado—. La gente ya no aceptará otra cosa como esa… Y temo que la mecha se prenda antes de tiempo.

—Tendremos que aguantar —suspira Sakumo—. Aún no estamos del todo listos para eso. Debemos evitar llegar a ese punto —pone una mano en el hombro de Choza y le sonríe—. Hablaré con Jiraiya esta noche, no te preocupes. Encontraremos la forma de convencer al pueblo.

—Claro. Gracias, señor.

—Fue un gusto verte, Choza —se dan un amigable apretón de manos. Sakumo extiende su brazo hacia mí ahora—. Kushimaru, un placer conocerte.

Se la estrecho con fuerza, tratando de parecer segura.

—El placer es mío, señor —musito con gesto serio.

Sakumo se adentra en su casa y Choza y yo volvemos por donde hemos venido. La curiosidad me pica demasiado, por lo que no me resisto.

—¿De qué hablaban, 'tebanne? —pregunto con voz calmada y algo desinteresada.

Choza me mira directo a los ojos, evaluándome.

—¿Prometes no decir nada? —pregunta sin pestañear.

—Lo juro —respondo asintiendo varias veces.

—El pueblo está cansado de tanta explotación y abuso por parte del rey y sus nobles allegados —explica mientras caminamos a paso más lento—. La misma gente ha comenzado a organizarse con los hombres más fuertes y confiables que tenemos, y se planea una próxima rebelión —mis ojos se abren como platos. ¿Una rebelión?—. Sakumo Hatake es el líder principal del movimiento, ya que él es quien más conoce los pensamientos y las estrategias del rey y del ejército. Como escuchaste hace un rato, mañana subirán los impuestos otro cinco por ciento. Tengo miedo de lo que eso pueda causar en los ciudadanos. Sakumo lo dijo: no estamos listos todavía. Hace falta mucho material y armamento, además de gente que de verdad sepa luchar.

—¿Jiraiya está involucrado en todo esto? —pregunto.

—Sí —me contesta—. Jiraiya es la mano derecha de Sakumo. Él sabe más de batalla, por lo que ambos trabajan juntos y a la par.

Una parte de mí se siente traicionada pues, a pesar de todo, aún soy una princesa, y la hija del rey. No importa lo que haya hecho, sigue siendo mi padre.

—¿Y Minato? ¿Está él involucrado en esto también? —inquiero.

Choza frunce los labios.

—Bueno… involucrado, lo que se dice involucrado, no está —me dice cruzándose de brazos—. Sabe lo que planeamos, obviamente. Jiraiya no le oculta nada a él… Se podría decir que está dispuesto a apoyarnos, pero todos sabemos que es sólo por su padre… Minato odia las peleas, incluso las que son pequeñas. Es un chico muy pacífico. Está dispuesto a pelear a nuestro lado, pero no abandona la idea de que todo puede arreglarse de una manera mucho mejor.

Analizo todo lo que me ha dicho. Tengo qué hablar con Jiraiya lo más pronto posible. Sobre el movimiento revolucionario… y también del anuncio que me involucra.

.

.

.

La noche ha caído demasiado pronto. Hay luna llena, y las estrellas brillan delicadas en el firmamento. No he tenido oportunidad de charlar con Jiraiya. Me han tenido todo el día haciendo labores de limpieza en el establo, ubicado en la parte trasera de la casa de Jiraiya. Y yo que pensaba que era pequeña. Todo el terreno se abre sin fin hasta el horizonte, hermoso y muy vivo, y todo es propiedad de Jiraiya. Casi me caigo de lado al verlo y la cantidad de animales que hay en el gran establo. Dentro descansan caballos, vacas, cerdos, cabras, mulas, y burros. Me ha tocado limpiar las heces del caballo blanco de Minato, Haku, y terminar con mi tarea me lleva varias horas.

Cuando entro de nuevo a la casa me encuentro con Shikaku, Jiraiya y Choza, todos reunidos frente a una puerta cerrada.

—¿Minato? ¿No piensas salir? —dice Jiraiya tocando repetidas veces.

—No —se oye un murmullo proveniente del interior.

—Vamos, amigo —interviene Shikaku—. Es tu cumpleaños. Y además, ganaste. Teníamos que festejarlo.

—Les dije que no quería nada —contesta Minato muy cortante.

—Estás comportándote como un niño malcriado, ¿sabes? —añade Jiraiya— La verdad es que todos aquí te creíamos más maduro.

—No me importa —dice Minato. Casi puedo imaginármelo de pie y cruzado de brazos—. No me importa lo que digan. No pienso salir.

Los dientes de Jiraiya rechinan de tan apretados que están.

—¡Odio cuando te pones en ese plan! —le reclama gritándole a la puerta— ¡Eres más terco que una mula!

—Sí, lo soy.

Jiraiya se pone morado de ira y lanza un grito ahogado, poniendo una cara desesperada que me hace reír.

—¿Qué ocurre, 'tebanne? —pregunto acercándome.

—No quiere salir a su fiesta de cumpleaños —me responde Shikaku apoyándose en la pared—. Llevo más de una hora intentando convencerlo pero no lo he logrado.

—Minato —dice Choza con tranquilidad—, nuestros amigos están llegando allá afuera… No les harás la grosería de dejarlos esperando sin aparecerte, ¿verdad? —Choza se gira y nos guiñe un ojo.

Minato se queda en silencio un segundo, sin emitir ninguna palabra. El domo de la puerta gira ligeramente y ésta se abre sólo un poco. Minato asoma su cabeza en el pequeño espacio.

—No… por supuesto que no soy grosero —murmura mirando a Choza.

—Entonces, sal de ahí.

—Nunca —y vuelve a cerrar, poniendo seguro.

Jiraiya grita de exasperación y Shikaku suspira.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno, 'tebanne! —digo, ahora molesta. ¿Cómo puede ser tan terco? — ¡Voy a sacarlo de ahí ahora mismo! —hago señas para que los chicos se muevan y me alejo de la puerta.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunta Jiraiya.

—Lo siento… —respondo—… pero quedaré debiéndote una puerta…

.

.

.

_NARRACIÓN DE MINATO_

Me cruzo de brazos, fulminando la puerta con la mirada. Les dije que no quería nada. Se los dejé muy en claro. No me gusta que gasten dinero en mí cuando podría utilizarse en alguna otra cosa más útil.

No pienso salir de aquí hasta que sea de madrugada. Nada ni nadie podrá sacarme nunca.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno, 'tebanne! —grita una voz suave y no del todo masculina— ¡Voy a sacarlo de ahí ahora mismo!

Es Kushimaru. El chico gritón.

Lo cierto es que desde que lo vi por primera vez me pareció muy extraño. Es bastante bajito y debilucho, pero eso sólo por fuera. Me toco la barbilla y hago una ligera mueca de dolor. Ese golpe sí que me dolió hasta los huesos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunta mi padre.

Sonrío. No hay forma de que logre sacarme de aquí. Doy media vuelta y me siento en el borde de la cama.

—Lo siento… —respondo—… pero quedaré debiéndote una puerta…

Espero unos cuantos segundos… y todo pasa muy rápido.

Fuera se escucha una pequeña carrera… después un fuerte golpe sordo y la puerta de madera sale volando en pedazos justo frente a mí. Miro atónito la entrada ahora hecha añicos. Kushimaru entra pisando fuerte y me toma de la camisa.

—¡¿TODAVÍA NO PIENSAS SALIR?! —me grita con los ojos brillantes de furia— Vas a salir… —me ordena amenazante—… y vas a portarte bien… ¿¡ENTENDIDO?!

—¡Sí! —respondo asintiendo rápidamente, aterrorizado. Kushimaru me suelta y caigo encima de la cama. Shikaku, Choza y mi padre asoman sus cabezas al ver lo que ha hecho el chico.

—I-iré a… abrir la puerta —tartamudea Shikaku mientras sale corriendo.

—Te acompaño —dice Choza persiguiéndolo.

Kushimaru me mira fijamente. Parece más calmado ahora. ¡Qué extraño es este chico!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hola! Aquí estoy con el quinto capítulo n.n … gracias a todos los que me comentan y siguen esta historia n.n… mil gracias!... Tengo que decir que a partir de ahora tendré días para actualización u.u (Oka-san enojada u.u)… pero no se preocupen n.n encontraré la forma :3… plis, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas acerca de la historia. Los invito también a leer "La historia de un shinobi absolutamente audaz"… Es a historia de Minato-kun n.n… Ah! Y apóyenme en el reto "Frases épicas" con mi one shot "La historia de los cuatro hermanos"_**

**_Bye, bye… y nos leemos pronto._**

**_Mina-Hai._**


	6. El niño de cabellos dorados

**_ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto :3_**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Mundo alterno._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_El niño de cabellos dorados._

.

.

Apenas son las once de la noche y, extraordinariamente, todos los jóvenes invitados a la fiesta de Minato ya se han retirado, lo cual me parece bastante extraño. En las fiestas y banquetes realizados en el palacio nadie dormía, y mucho menos yo. Siempre bajaba al jardín de mi madre, acompañada de mi fiel primo Nagato, y me sentaba entre las rosas, a la espera del amanecer.

_"Nagato, querido primo"_, pienso con nostalgia,_ "¿Qué estarás haciendo en este mismo instante?... ¿Estarás siquiera preocupado por mí?_

Durante todo el festejo me he mantenido al margen, temerosa de que algún aldeano lograra reconocerme y se desatara un caos. Ha habido comida, música alegre, baile y alcohol, mucho alcohol.

Los únicos que han quedado en la pequeña estancia son los inseparables Shikaku y Choza. Han bebido un poco de más, pero aún parecen estar en sus cabales, aunque de vez en cuando se ríen sin razón y murmuran cosas sin sentido.

Jiraiya ha desaparecido desde hace un rato, justo después de despedir a Tsunade junto con dos de sus trabajadores. La pobre estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera sabía hacia donde quedaba su casa. El viejo también ha tomado varias copas de sake, pero aún hablaba con coherencia cuando se despidió, por lo que supongo que ha de poseer una alta tolerancia al alcohol.

Necesito encontrarlo y hablar con él, por lo que cruzo el pasillo y salgo al patio trasero.

Minato está en el establo de caballos, paseándose entre los corceles y asegurándose de que todos se encuentren bien y tengan lo que necesitan. Es el único, además de mí, que no ha tomado en toda la noche. Se ha comportado decentemente con sus invitados; tengo que reconocer que sabe lo que le conviene. Me acerco con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. Minato llega hasta Haku y se arrodilla frente a él, deslizando su mano por toda la pata derecha del animal.

—Vamos… —susurra él haciendo soniditos suaves con la lengua—… Vamos, Haku. Déjame ver.

El caballo relincha y saca aire por los orificios nasales, pero al final levanta la pata. Minato palpa con cuidado la articulación y la masajea delicadamente.

—¿Qué le pasó, 'tebanne? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Minato alza la cabeza, sorprendido de verme allí.

—Se lastimó hoy al acelerar en la carrera —me explica.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué, 'tebanne? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Haku es como yo… —casi sonríe—… No le gusta armar un escándalo… Cuando me subo a él… puedo sentir lo que él siente. Es como si de alguna manera estuviéramos conectados —Haku relincha y Minato se ríe—. Dice que no te preocupes por él, que no es nada y que va a estar bien.

—¿Tú lo entiendes? —_¿acaso Minato habla con los animales?_

—Casi —responde levantándose con lentitud—. Ya te lo dije. Estamos conectados, y nos conocemos a la perfección —Minato retrocede unos pasos para salir.

Durante un instante, su largo fleco rubio se desliza hacia adelante, descubriendo su frente, y es entonces cuando veo por primera vez una gruesa cicatriz grabada en la parte superior izquierda de su cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasó, 'tebanne? —pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿En dónde? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ahí —me acerco y alzo la mano con intención de tocar el lugar.

Minato se aleja de mí con su expresión ligeramente alterada.

—Eh… yo… me lastimé cuando era niño —responde acomodándose el pelo nuevamente.

—¿Con los caballos? —intento averiguar.

—N-no… —me dice medio nervioso—… ¿A qué has venido exactamente?

Parpadeo. Por un segundo pienso que se refiere a mi llegada a su casa, pero luego me doy cuenta que se refiere a ese momento.

—Estaba buscando a Jiraiya —explico.

—Está allá arriba, en el tejado —me señala la casa con la mano.

Volteo y puedo ver un bulto recostado en la parte superior de la casa, mirando el cielo de manera despreocupada.

—Bien, gracias —le digo sin volverme mientras registro mi alrededor en busca de alguna forma de subir. Mis ojos dan con la escalera y me dirijo hacia ella con rapidez.

Nunca le he tenido miedo a las alturas, y la escalera parece bastante estable, por lo que sólo me toma segundos alcanzar a Jiraiya en la cima. Ahora se encuentra sentado y con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente el establo a nuestros pies.

—¿Estás sobrio? —pregunto sentándome a su lado— Necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro —responde sin voltearme a ver.

No sé cómo abrir la plática, por lo que le pregunto lo primero que se me ocurre.

—¿Cómo lo hice?

Jiraiya gira lentamente el rostro, alzando una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A… mi primer día como hombre.

Él frunce los labios.

—Bueno… yo diría que bien —contesta—. Tu actitud explosiva ayudó un poco —sonríe—. Sólo dos cosas: Uno, modera tu voz. Todavía suenas un poco a chica. Procura que el sonido salga más grave. Y, segundo, eso… —señala mi pecho con el dedo—. Deberás encontrar una mejor estrategia para esconderlos. Realmente fue una suerte que no se dieran cuenta esta mañana, pero también acuérdate de que estabas con jóvenes distraídos y torpes. No será tan fácil engañar a alguien grande, tal y como lo hiciste con Sakumo… Choza me dijo que te llevó con él.

—Sí, y hablando de eso —comento aprovechando la oportunidad—, me debes una explicación.

Jiraiya suspira.

—Sé que piensas que lo estoy traicionando…

—Sí, eso pienso, 'tebanne.

—… Pero no es así —me dice—. Tu padre dejó de ser aquel hombre que yo espetaba cuando se convirtió en un tirano —se defiende—. Tú viviste en el castillo toda tu vida, por lo que nunca te diste cuenta de nada… Él explota a los aldeanos, e impone leyes absurdas que los perjudican… En una ocasión mandó a quemar los campos de trigo de un hombre sólo porque no pagó sus impuestos a tiempo. El pobre quedó arruinado, a pesar de lo mucho que lo ayudamos, por lo que tuvo que irse del pueblo junto con su familia… La gente sufre, y trata de salir adelante aún con eso, pero llegará un momento en el que todo ya no será suficiente… y no estoy dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo mi gente es lastimada —sus palabras están tan cargadas de sinceridad que no puedo rebatirlas—. Tu padre se perdió en el momento en que tu madre murió, Kushina. No te pediré que actúes y nos acompañes en la conspiración, pero lo único que sí te suplico es que comprendas. La causa es justa y el fin es noble, y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Me miro las manos, confundida y con la cabeza llena de ideas contradictorias. ¿Papá ha hecho todo eso? Suspiro. No quiero abrumarme innecesariamente, y menos en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué los chicos… tratan a Sakumo con mayor respeto que a ti? —pregunto.

—Porque yo lo quiero así —me contesta con una sonrisa—. Ellos ven a Sakumo como alguien grande e inalcanzable. Hay confianza, no puedo decir que no, pero… no es lo mismo —me mira con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Yo no quería eso. Yo deseaba que me trataran como a un igual… como a un amigo más de ellos. Un amigo con el que siempre pudieran contar. Y eso es lo que soy.

Me quedo muda, y ya no me cabe duda alguna. Jiraiya es un gran hombre. Sin querer, mi vista cae sobre Minato, quien todavía está con los caballos.

—No sabía que tenías un hijo… —comento—… Se parece bastante a ti, 'tebanne… aunque su actitud es diferente… ¿Quién fue la desafortunada? —pregunto en plan de broma para aligerar el ambiente.

Jiraiya se ríe.

—Sí, es un gran chico… —responde mirándolo—… No hubo tal desafortunada… Minato no es mi hijo biológico.

Su confesión me sorprende mucho, demasiado.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo, 'tebanne? —pregunto atónita— ¿C-cómo que Minato no es tu hijo? ¿Él lo sabe?

—Sí, y lo cierto es que no le importa mucho.

No puedo creerlo. Minato no es su hijo. Ya decía yo que era bastante extraño que Jiraiya tuviera una novia secreta.

—¿Cómo lo conociste entonces? ¿O en dónde lo encontraste?

—Es una larga historia —musita.

Me acomodo mejor, abrazando mis piernas y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas.

—Tengo tiempo, 'tebanne —susurro con expectación.

—Bueno… Todo se remonta a la época en la que aún era caballero de tu padre… —comienza, y yo pongo mucha atención, sumergiéndome en su relato.

"Las relaciones y los conflictos con el reino de Konoha eran peores que los de ahora, por lo que tu padre nos envió en plan de espías a Tsunade, a Orochimaru y a mí. Monitoreamos sus fronteras y los vigilamos durante más de dos semanas, recolectando toda la información que pudiera sernos útil.

La orden era permanecer en territorio enemigo durante tres semanas, pero Tsunade estaba cansada y Orochimaru más que fastidiado, por lo que decidimos emprender la retirada en el día diecisiete. Abandonamos la cueva en la que nos escondíamos y cruzamos el bosque sin ser detectados. Entonces, mientras caminábamos, algo sucedió…

—¡Ay!... —Tsunade gritó, alertándonos. Algo había chocado contra ella, por lo que Orochimaru y yo nos pusimos en guardia de inmediato—… ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Te voy a…! —ella desenvainó su espada, dispuesta a dar el golpe.

"Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

—¡Tsunade! ¡Espera! —avancé y logré detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ella me miró con furia, hasta que se fijó también.

"Ahí, asustado y temblando a sus pies, yacía un pequeño niño rubio, sudado de los pies a la cabeza y con sangre brotando de su cabeza. Yo me arrodillé junto a él mientras Tsunade devolvía su espada a su lugar.

El niño retrocedió como pudo, alejándose de mí.

—No temas —le dije extendiendo una mano—. No temas, pequeño.

—¿De dónde habrá salido? —preguntó Tsunade a mi lado—… E-está sangrando, Jiraiya —me dijo, ahora preocupada—. Hay que curarle las heridas o van a infectarse.

Ella se acercó al chico, pero este sólo retrocedió aún más.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó Orochimaru entonces— Seguramente ha de ser un mocoso de Konoha. Acabemos con su sufrimiento y ya —dijo llevando la mano a su arma.

—¿Estás demente? —le reprochó Tsunade— Sólo es un niño. No tiene culpa de nada.

Me acerqué a él, acorralándolo entre las rocas, y ya no pudo alejarse más.

—Tranquilo —le dije con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza. Sus profundos ojos azules me miraban con terror—. No te haremos daño… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él no respondió, lo cual sólo me preocupó aún más.

—Necesitamos curarte —insistí.

El niño mordió sus labios con fuerza. Le extendí mi mano, y él la miró. Despacio, muy despacio, extendió la suya también y tomó la mía.

—Ven —le dije—. Todo estará bien ahora.

"Tardó un poco más en confiar en Tsunade, pero al final dejó que tratara sus heridas.

—¿De dónde eres? —le pregunté.

Él sólo me miró mientras hacía una mueca de dolor debido a la sutura. Tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza, y se le había abierto…

.

En ese momento reacciono, y varias imágenes llegan a mi mente. ¡La cicatriz de su frente!

—No había dicho nada hasta ese momento —continúa Jiraiya—, y estaba comenzando a pensar que el golpe tenía algo que ver en eso.

" —¿No lo recuerdas? —le pregunté, a lo que él negó con la cabeza— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él parpadeó y abrió la boca.

—Mi… Mi… Minato —me dijo por fin.

Tsunade y yo discutimos con Orochimaru sobre qué haríamos con él. Yo quería traerlo al pueblo, pero Orochimaru no estaba de acuerdo.

—Al final gané yo —me dice con una gran sonrisa—, y traje a Minato conmigo, y lo adopté como mi hijo. Nadie murmuró algo en mi contra y, después de eso, me retiré. Compré ganado, tierras, y un año después de haberlo conocido le regalé un caballo. Ése fue su primer caballo. Era de un extraño color rojizo… Quizá por eso le agradas —se burla señalando mi pelo—. Su nombre era Ai, y Minato lo entrenó y cuidó como ninguno… Al año siguiente, cuando ya fue capaz de montar como los campeones, inauguré la carrera en su honor, justo el día de su cumpleaños —me sonríe.

—¿Qué pasó con Ai?

Jiraiya suspira.

—Dos años después hubo una especie de padecimiento que atacó a varios caballos en todo el pueblo —me explica con tristeza—. Llamamos al especialista en ello y nos dijo que Ai había contraído laminitis, una inflamación de la pata en la que el hueso rota hacia el casco y produce dolor. No existe cura alguna, y tarde o temprano Ai terminaría inútil y sin la capacidad de caminar… Tuvimos que sacrificarlo… —traga saliva con fuerza y se masajea las sienes—… Cuando Ai murió… Minato lloró por días. Se negó a salir de su habitación por más de dos semanas y no aceptaba alimento alguno. Al final tuve que llamar a un cerrajero para que lograra quitar a puerta, y ambos tuvimos una larga plática… Su duelo duró mucho… hasta que llegó el día en que compré a Haku. El hombre que me lo vendió decía que era un inútil y que nadie había logrado domarlo. Nunca fue mi intención convertir a Haku en el remplazo de Ai, pero al final… creo que todo salió muy bien —Jiraiya se pone de pie y me hace una seña—. Ahora, vete a dormir. Mañana tendrás más tareas que hoy.

Doy un respingo y me paro con desgana.

—No sabía lo difícil que es ser campesino —me quejo. Entonces me acuerdo de algo—. Hoy había en el muro de los anuncios uno relacionado con mi desaparición —le digo—. Condenan a muerte a cualquier aldeano que tenga información y no la reporte.

Jiraiya se rasca la barbilla.

—No es que me intimide mucho, pero habrá que tener cuidado con eso —murmura—. Sólo por precaución.

—¿No te intimida? —pregunto, estupefacta— Podrían cortarte la cabeza sólo por esconderme.

—El anuncio decía _aldeano_, ¿o no?—me dice sonriendo con picardía—. Si no mal recuerdo, yo no soy un simple aldeano. Yo soy Jiraiya, el legendario rompecorazones… Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Sonrío.

—Sí, ya lo creo.

Desciendo de nuevo a la tierra y me dirijo a la habitación de Jiraiya. _Mi_ habitación. Atravieso el pasillo y me detengo en el cuarto sin puerta de Minato. Asomo la cabeza con cuidado. Él está ahí dentro, sin camisa y de espaldas a mí. No es demasiado musculoso, pero admito que su figura es escultural. Flexiona los brazos al ponerse la playera, y todos los músculos de su espalda blanca se estiran y encogen. Trago saliva; de repente se me ha secado la boca.

Minato voltea de pronto, como si hubiera sentido mi presencia, y yo me escondo y corro lo más silenciosamente que puedo a mi habitación. Cierro la puerta con seguro y me derrumbo sobre la cama, tratando de clamar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué ese hombre me hace reaccionar así? No lo entiendo. Esta situación debe estar volviéndome loca, es lo más seguro.

Pronto el cansancio domina mi cuerpo y me quedo profundamente dormida, mientras en mi sueño se aparece envuelto en un aura blanca una figura solitaria, un pequeño niño de cabello rubio que me sonríe con ternura.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Holaa! Gomen por no aparecerme u.u... deberes de la escuela, ya saben n.n... La verdad es que este capi ya lo tenía pensado desde hace un tiempito, por lo que no me rompí la cabeza escribiéndolo. Mi conocimiento sobre la laminitis se lo debo a Sara Gruen y a su fantástica novela "Agua para elefantes" n.n... Ojalá les haya gustado, y espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus impresiones :3... Son muy importantes para mí porque me hacen sentir bien, ya que a la gente parece gustarlelo que hago, y me dan impulso para esribir más nwn..._**

**_Bye, bye, y nos leemos pronto ,3_**

**_Mina-Hai_**


End file.
